


Fade upon the wind

by BlueRam



Category: Naruto
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7130939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRam/pseuds/BlueRam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My pain was never something they could see, my despair impossible to perceive...I was left behind and in the end...In the end I simply walked away from it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fade upon the wind

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and lay no claim to it.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He would admit…his laughter was a façade,

The joyful crinkle of his eye an escape…

His smiles were masks…

And…

Each day what was left of his heart would break.

The life was sucked out of him, he gave and gave yet nothing in return.

Was he selfish?

Maybe…

But what he truly knew was that slowly he had begun to lose himself…

If he stayed…

If he stayed…

Who he was would forever be lost,

And happily that man would ride on his carriage blind to his despair...his sacrifices.

The wind was cold against his skin, his loneliness heavy on his shoulders as day by day he was backed in a corner.

He would be stripped of all he was,

They would vilify his name…

Call him monster…spit at his feet.

Through it all, that golden carriage…he was blind.

His raven locks danced upon the wind, the sound of rocks falling below as he stood dangerously close to the edge overlooking their village…

No…

His village, their village…

Never his, for he was a demon, a being of destruction that new naught but the rush of battle...the call of war.

He was the man who would steal what was most precious from one he truly loved... they spoke,

He was the one who would bathe in the blood of the innocent... they glared.

He was the one who new nothing but vengeance and hate.

Konoha would never be his.

How quickly they forget…

This was his dream too…

His vision, his hope so his family would be saved…

That Izuna…

Precious Izuna would not suffer like they all had.

Fool

He was a fool, to ever believe that he understood,

Truly understood.

The man saw only a fraction of his being, preached forever lasting peace, pushed him away, expressed disappointment when he opened his mouth. Loved him…or so he would say as each night the wound would dig a bit deeper, his back never protected from the one he trusted too much, yet too little.

The wound festered, the shadows whispered and the sun...the sun he could never see.

This was not his village, its people not his people…a wolf among sheep.

Or was he the sheep among wolves…

Somewhere along the way…he had become a stranger in distant lands, and he was left behind, for who was he to stand among the light.

Uchiha trash…

Uchiha…but Uchiha he was not, he was a taint and disgrace…

He would lead them astray they whispered…

He spelt their doom…

They were better without him…

He was poison…the man who would sacrifice them all for his own agenda.

How quickly they forget.

Shinobi shed no tears, feel no pain…

Shinobi a force of nature that would never waver, whose will burn fierce as consuming hell fire.

Then why did his limbs tremble…

Why did his chest hurt and his sight clouded…

Why did his heart bleed for those whose trust he had never had?

Uchiha he was not…  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's time…Madara-sama?" a smooth voice quietly asked, their approach silent as the village rejoiced. Their Hokage would marry the Uzumaki princess, his bride would bring great fortune, and his bride…his bride belonged to Konoha.

It was hers as she was theirs.

A stranger would have more claim than he who dreamt beside their leader, laid under the stars, childish innocence.

Naïve.

Among the crowd they danced, his clan…their loyalty pledged to the Senju, they would follow his lead, with him they would gain much fortune.

They could not see the corner they were backed in, the cage they were coaxed in, and as that man smiled, red eyes so much like their own, fierce and satisfied, white hair a beacon to all around him…Hashirama laughed, his bride in his arms, no care in the world…he did not realize his friend, the one he pledged he loved so fiercely was not at his side.

This was his dream too, this was his vision his wish…their wish!

"I'm your master no longer…you needn't address me as such Usagi" Madara's voice was a mere whisper as he tucked a strand of unruly hair behind his ear. He paused as a ribbon was held in front of him, blood red like his cursed eyes; blood red like his visions as he lost his brother.

Blood red like the eyes that judged him.

"You are my master as long as I wish it" Usagi's deep voice rumbled, gently placing the ribbon in the palm of a pale hand for once not covered in black gloves.

Madara frowned before looking up at the man who towered over him, hair midnight black spiked in every direction, coal eyes boring into his own, being so cold and lips set in what he thought was a permanent frown. This man who stuck to the shadows, his comfort in the dead of night as rejection set in. An ice fortress that would warm his entire being, pull him from his weakness and enforce his strength.

The only Uchiha that would follow him to the ends of the world at the whispered wish from his dead brother's lips.

Perhaps they were right…he was poison, he would destroy all in his reach, for without even trying he had taken this man's freedom.

"It was Izuna's wish that I take care of you, his wish is my command Madara-sama" the man kneeled before his chosen master, his clansmen were fools to ever ostracize the man that sacrificed his all for their wellbeing. The man that bore shame and humiliation for their sanity, the man that slowly lost his will to the curse of a village wrapped as a peace offering from the Senju.

A gift that was not theirs alone to give

This was Madara's dream, had always been…how dare they dismiss his sacrifice, think him willing to destroy it all! How dare they not see him for the broken man he was...as they all were, how dare they not see or understand his pain!

Izuna was a casualty of war, the eyes lost to him a gift forced upon his brother, a gift that earned him even more pain and shame in the end.

How quickly they forget.

"The world…it's beautiful I heard, there are seas in distant lands, mountains higher than our own, rivers that run deep…It was Izuna's deepest wish to see these sights for himself."

Usagi looked up from his kneeled position, Madara had always been a dark beauty, an air of mystery and pain wrapped in silk, he was the bite of steal through soft flesh, and the god of war for whoever stood in his way.

He could see...

Madara was tired, he had been ripped apart unknowingly by a man that held his trust, held his…

Usagi clenched his fist, teeth grinding against each other as his eyes flashed ruby red, the sharingan swirling dangerously as he looked down at the stupid man.

Hashirama Senju…the man who would destroy his master should they stay a second longer, the man that would help lead Madara to madness.

He was brought out of his muse as Madara gently ran a hand over the head band strapped to his arm. It was never something he wore with pride, it was a shackle as any other, he loosened the knot an allowed it to fall to the ground.

"It is about time I honored his wish…to see the world, embrace it and in time fly free" Madara spoke, his voice never wavered as he looked down at the man that held too much power over him, looked at the village that would never become his village, looked at his clan that would spell his madness.

He would not fall to the pits of insanity, he was strong enough to walk away from it all, let go…and then maybe one day find peace he had desperately sought as a child.

His father and ancestors would role in their graves.

Usagi nodded, standing slowly as Madara turned his back to the village head held high, and his hair flowing in the wind. Strength and conviction was in every step, a true king among men...a man who had gambled and ultimately lost.

He would protect him, be his shield and spear, and be his comfort in the dead of night, the unspoken holder of his secrets as sparkling crystals escaped their confines.

Shinobi shed no tears.

He would follow Madara to the ends of the earth, and if he did everything in his power so Hashirama would never be able to find them... then so be it.

The man didn't deserve to gaze upon Madara's countenance, one day he would regret his disregard, his unknowing rejection and his own clan…the Uchiha clan will weep tears of the blood when they were held in check and their leader who fought valiantly for their freedom deaf to their calls.

They would leave this place, start anew…

He would guide his master from insanity…

Bring him joy and freedom…

They would never return, and as he watched Madara, hands folded in front of him, geta clicking against the dirt road, Konoha a distant village behind them, he had only one thought.

They would fade upon the winds a tail never to be told, a page torn from history.


End file.
